


Henry Emily

by authorkinda



Series: Characters [4]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Canon Autistic Character, Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 07:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authorkinda/pseuds/authorkinda
Summary: So, to clear up some thingsHenry is indeed in love with WilliamHis wife felt super uncomfortable being in a relationship with Henry due to that fact (even though no one knew)William was EXTREMELY manipulative and sometimes mentally towards Henry causing an odd Stockholm Syndrome relationship to bloomWilliam was very aware of how Henry felt about him and used it against himWilliam killed Henry's kids because he was no longer paying attention to himIt was mostly due to anger towards Clay because he and Henry were the closestClay x Henry? Fuck yea





	Henry Emily

Henry was never like other people, he never really realized that until he met William. In his defense, he grew up rather sheltered. His parents held his hand throughout a good chunk of his life, with his sister being no better. Henry never bothered to ask, just why thinking everyone's parents were like this. Never bothering to question the stares he got when he broke down over the simplest thing. Henry lived in a happy little bubble until a new kid rolled around the block. Now, Henry didn't do well with other kids keep in mind, he was happy with breaking apart the toaster and figuring out how to put it back together. So, making friends wasn't something he was accustomed to. Henry doesn't exactly remember how they met, just that William appeared on his doorstep and changed his life. 

Henry didn't know why, but William made him feel comfortable. He was the first to not stare at Henry like an animal but instead amazement. Sure, the bombarding over his disorder got old, but it could have been worse. At least now, Henry could say with pride that he managed to make a friend. William's odd obsession only grew when they got older. Henry didn't mind it, but sometimes the questions became too much, which would lead to a panic attack. The pressure he put on his was a bit too much for him to handle, especially once he learned about his machines. 

Henry was never interested in a lot of things kids were into.  
Sports was definitely out of the question because that meant going outside. Henry's parents were very strict when it came to Henry being out in public. Therefore, he was stuck inside for the most part. Sure, there was TV, but he could never focus long enough to become invested. Henry really enjoyed tinkering though there was just something about it that calmed his nerves. After showing William his ability, the businessman in him jumped into action. Throughout college, the two schemed and built up the franchise we all know and love. By the time they graduated, they were ready to open for business. It was nothing serious at first, just something he and William shared for the hell of it. Soon though, William began to expand with the company.

The pressure slowly became worse and worse as time went on, but he kept his mouth shut as William had a pretty bad temper. The man meant the world to Henry so he couldn't afford to lose him over his feelings on the subject. He kept a lot of his thoughts bottled up when it came to William now that he thought about it. They went on with their lives, going through with the expansion, everything was normal until Henry met a girl. He was just as surprised as William when he told him the news he never thought he'd end up tieing the knot. Henry always saw himself always being alone, of course, he'd had William at his side. They'd grow old together and die together. Just like they planned as kids, but I guess faith had better plans. 

Not even a month later William got married, he had a hunch of why, William wasn't exactly too thrilled when it came to Henry's wife. His love life wasn't exactly booming, women loved him, but he never found any of them attractive. William claimed that love got in the way of what really mattered. Then out of the blue, he takes back his claim and brags about his wife. Henry didn't know why but it hurt. He was happy for his friend, but the way he spoke about her felt like a punch in the gut. At least, they still spent time together. As much as Afton talked about her, he spent a good chunk of his time with Henry, and it felt nice.

Then Terrance and Tobias were born, and Henry was terrified. He had no basic life experience, how could he take care of a child? Henry couldn't, the risk would be too great! Will held his hands and walked him through his panic attacks, reassuring him that everything would be okay and that he'd be there for him. He was a better father than Henry would ever be. He was capable of holding conversations with his kids, express his love towards this. While Henry stayed in his workshop for most of Terrance's and then Tobias' life, too scared of his kids to speak. Henry and his wife fought a lot when it came to his fear against their children. Henry understood why she was angry and let her rip into him. He allowed her to destroy what was left of his self-esteem and get it all out of her system. She was angry because of her husband not being there, hiding away or gushing over a man. 

Their divorce was bittersweet, William was Henry's support. As uncomfortable Afton could make him, he stayed by his side. Even with Will's kids going missing and all the fingers so obviously pointed at him he stayed. Henry hated himself so much for it, but he refused to accept he was just another pawn to him. Lewis tried his best to show Henry the truth, but he refused to listen because he was scared. He was so scared of being alone again, but once Lewis introduced Clay to Henry that all seemed to change. He managed to make friends again he had a group that he could talk to without William hovering. He oddly missed having Independence, but that wasn't enough for Henry to hate the man. He was happy again, finally, he had all he wanted.. A normal life. Then Terrance went missing... Then Tobias.. And all he could feel was rage.

**Author's Note:**

> So, to clear up some things
> 
> Henry is indeed in love with William  
His wife felt super uncomfortable being in a relationship with Henry due to that fact (even though no one knew)
> 
> William was EXTREMELY manipulative and sometimes mentally towards Henry causing an odd Stockholm Syndrome relationship to bloom  
William was very aware of how Henry felt about him and used it against him
> 
> William killed Henry's kids because he was no longer paying attention to him  
It was mostly due to anger towards Clay because he and Henry were the closest
> 
> Clay x Henry? Fuck yea


End file.
